¿Ultima vez?
by estelas76
Summary: ...estaba apunto de una crisis de pánico, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y quería pensar que era por la culpa y no porque cinco minutos antes estaba contra la muralla aprisionada por ella... Femslash


**Ultima vez **

La castaña se hallaba en el baño mojándose la cara y mirando el reflejo de una chica con un desorden hormonal importante… estaba agobiada, no podía seguir

con _eso…_no era normal , no estaba bien , por Merlín era la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts, el icono de el estudiante ejemplar, amante de las reglas ,una persona racional , la mejor amiga del niño que vivió ,era de Gryffindor y ella de Slytherin, eran dos chicas…y no estaba para los juegos de nadie por placenteros que fuesen… por obscenamente placenteros que fuesen…estaba apunto de una crisis de pánico, le temblaban todo el cuerpo y quería pensar que era por la culpa y no porque cinco minutos antes estaba contra la muralla aprisionada por ella… pero hay estaba jurándose que esa fue la ultima vez…no era la niña de antes de eso no había duda…

-¿Que pasa sangre sucia saliste corriendo de clases…. te peleaste con el pobretón Weasley?...-murmuro esa voz femenina que sabia muy bien de quien era…no quiera voltearse y enfrentarla, era ella… la chica que atormentaba su vida hace dos meses… sabia que se acercaba con ese caminar seductor que le encantaba, pero la enfrento a fin de cuentas era una Gryffindor

-¡Parkinson… -dijo sin voz –…no estoy de humor para tus insultos!...- era una serpiente cruel y manipuladora….y perfecta con esos rasgos aristócratas y curvas envidiables...embustera, mentirosa, postulante a mortifago… pero esa falda tan corta traía loca a la castaña que en ese preciso momento tenia mentalizado huir de ese baño lo antes posible…

-No vengo a insultarte y lo sabes…!- digo mirándose las uñas con toda la tranquilidad que la castaña no tenia , sabia lo que significaba esa simple frase y no era precisamente una propuesta de paz

No mas , no deseaba eso , no podía desear eso…por la mente de Hermione pasaban miles de imágenes sus padres defraudados , MacGonagall diciéndole que ese comportamiento manchaba su historial y con eso sus calificaciones no servían de nada, Ron gritándole descontroladamente al medio del gran salón que era una depravada sexual …casi podía escuchar sus gritos

"… _POR ESO NO ME HACIAS CASO, BOLLERA ASQUEROSA!!!!!!"…_no ella no era así, estaba confundida según algunos libros muggles suele pasar…

-¿Que pasa leona?-…no te pongas nerviosa...-susurro con su mirada de superioridad a menos de un metro de distancia de Hermione, que se sonrojo levemente luego de que la Slytherin la recorriera con la mirada , la castaña se sentía vulnerable y odiaba eso , donde había quedado la valentía Gryffindor …estaba paralizada frente a esa serpiente…

-No te me acerques…Par-Parkinson…déjame...- era un gatito ante ella y ambas lo sabían la rubia sonrió ampliamente el notar el tartamudeo Hermione y como se alejaba de ella al verla acercarse

-Confieso que me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa y te sonrojas…!-la miro descaradamente a los ojos como si nada pasara -…tranquila …-murmuro con sorna burlándose de la castaña que tenia la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, aferrándola a su mano dispuesta atacar

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo…!-dijo con mas valor que el que realmente tenia en ese minuto, la rubia sonrió pasándose la lengua por los labios y comiéndosela con la vista

-Te voy a dejar tiempo para que te vistas no te preocupes….!-dijo jugando con ella acercándose sin tocarla aun, disfrutaba verla nerviosa por su causa….

-No te acerques porque sino…!-la Slytherin camino unos pasos mas hacia ella

-¿Por qué sino que…le vas a decir a tus amigos…?-hizo retroceder a la castaña hasta topar con el lavado…-eres una hipócrita!-soltó mirándola con mas asco de lo que hace tiempo sentía por ella , tan cerca que la castaña se impregno de su perfume caro…

-No quiero… déjame...-murmuro sin convicción cuando la rubia estaba a un palmo de su boca

-Si claro…y Ron Weasley es el amor de tu vida!- ironizo alzando una mano y tomando su mentón para que se atreviera a rechazarla a la cara

-Vete a la mierda Parkinson…!-susurro mirando a sus azules ojos eléctricos , la rubia no contesto solo se limito a sonreír corriendo sus brazos que oponían resistencia y acercándose a su boca ,la castaña corrió la cara rechazándola como siempre en un comienzo

-¡…No quiero…!-insistió Hermione sintiendo la respiración de la rubia en su cuello que hizo caso omiso de ese comentario y la empujo contra el muro…acorralándola comenzó a besar su cuello, Hermione se sentía desfallecer , la lengua de la Slytherin la dejaba desarmada, su varita que segundos antes tanto aferraba en ese momento no era mas que una rama…y nunca supo cuando lo que tanto aferraba callo al suelo y fue sustituida por la cintura de la rubia, solo sentía una insoportable necesidad de dejarse tocar por esa serpiente, el contacto de la lengua de Pansy le quemaba la piel de una forma que jamás confesaría…sentía como la agarraba impidiéndole moverse, a esa rubia le gustaba tener el control sobre ella , que en ese segundo respiraba agitada mas aun cuando la rubia ronroneo en su oído…-como se nota que no quieres….-alzo la mirada rozando sus labios provocadoramente quería sacarle todo la ropa , y bajo sus manos dejando una bajo su falda jugueteando mientras la otra le sacaba la camisa botón por botón , sentía una urgencia insana por tocarla que no le gustaba demostrar…a fin de cuentas era una Slytherin y tenia el control de la situación o por lo menos eso creía ella

"…_córrela , solo empújala…por Merlín que deje de hacer eso…_"se debatía la castaña sintiendo como la Slytherin le acariciaba los muslo mirándola"…_esta es la ultima ves , la ultima ...lo prometo..." _pensó mirando esa sonrisa burlona que pronto borro besándola , la rubia le respondió mordiendo su labio inferior ,se basaban con una urgencia que jamás se confesarían, Hermione le lanzo los brazos al cuello acercando la boca de la rubia para profundizando el beso ,la castaña sentía su lengua contra la de ella, sentía como perdía el control…estaba todo mal era una Gryffindor…eran chicas …pero esta en particular besaba condenadamente bien ,mordiéndole la boca a besos, tocándola como a nadie le dejaba...ambas se separaron bruscamente

-Mierda! murmuro la rubia cuando sintió el cuchicheo de un grupo de chicas que se acercaban en dirección al lavado …necesitaba salir de hay ,por que una cosa era que la come-libros fuese su nuevo fetiche sexual pero otra muy distinta era que la vieran con ella…con la sangre sucia amiga de el sufrido niño que vivió

-Parkinson…!-dijo la castaña con pánico y el rostro sonrojado por el manoseo anterior

la tomo del brazo empujándola para que ambas entrar al baño mas cercano, ninguna se movía escuchaban atentamente los pasos de el grupito de chicas que interrumpían el momento -No hables…- la castaña tenia una cara de miedo que hizo sonreír a Pansy seductoramente

-… para…!-dijo la castaña en un susurro que la rubia ignoro por completo , había estado esperando todo el día ese momento, que no le viniera con esas frases de… _esto esta mal_, _somos chicas, no puedo hacerle eso a mis amigos_… a la mierda todo, no la pensaba soltar, no si la tenia así toda para ella acorralada contra la muralla, aun que Pansy al final del día sabia que estaba mal , que si algún Slytherin la viera así con ella estaba acabada , pero eso no la detuvo en un comienzo y no la detendría ahora…tenia el control de la situación o por lo menos eso se repetía al final de cada encuentro…y bajo sus manos provocando a la castaña

-Esto esta mal…!-se resistió nuevamente rozando sus labios

-Eso no lo dijiste la ultima vez cuando jadeabas en mi boca…!-murmuro mordaz tocando la piel de la castaña bajo la camisa de colegio

-Esto tiene que acabar…!-dijo sin convicción viendo como la rubia negaba sensualmente

-Te equivocas yo decido cuando acaba…!-le atrapo los labios abriendo su boca a besos, la tenia acorralada besándola apasionadamente con una mano aferrada a su trasero que apretaba pegando su cuerpo al de ella que no podía no responder a sus provocaciones masajeando su lengua con la de ella en un beso interminable lleno de pasión contenida por parte de Hermione que no sabia que hacer con lo que le producía esa chica , le hervía la sangre cada ves que la tenia cerca…ya no importaba el grupo de chicas en ese baño, no importaba sus padres , ni MacGonagall diciéndole que no tenia futuro , ni Ron gritándole no se que cosa relaciona a las bolleras …quien era Ron…solo era ella y esa guapa serpiente…que se separo para tomar una bocanada de oxigeno igual de agitada que ella, que estaba ruborizada y con los labios algo hinchados por los mordiscos de la rubia…

-Nos van atrapar!-dijo hipnotizada por la mirada de la rubia que en esa momento bajo sus ojos a la zona de el nacimiento de sus pechos…

-Tranquila Granger…-dijo atacando su cuello, haciéndola temblar, se la comía con la boca y Hermione no podía hacer mas que dejarse tocar…la rubia la lamía entera quería que jadeara su nombre quería que digiera…"_si parkinson eres maravillosa…si sis sisi, por Merlín …no te detengas_ "…insistente bajo por su piel tocando sus pechos sobre la camisa y escuchando como soltaba un involuntario jadeo , tenia los pezones endurecidos , era el momento que tanto había esperado desde que la siguió luego de clases de pociones y se disponía a lamerle el pezón…

-SEÑORITAS QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!!!!!-era la inconfundible vos de MacGonagall, la castaña solo atino a empujar a la rubia su vida se había acabado, casi podía escuchar los gritos de Ron al medio del gran salón y sus padres diciéndole que luego de los primeros dos años se acostumbraría al convento de Londres –…SABEN QUE ESTA ESTRICTAMENTE PROIVIDO FUMAR EN ESTE COLEGIO!!!!!-regaño al grupito de chicas sin percatarse que dos de sus alumnas se la montaban en el cubículo del lavado…-vengan conmigo vamos hablar con el jefe de su casa inmediatamente…-dijo una muy molesta profesora MacGonagall….

…ambas se miraban aun muy agitadas…la castaña estaba a segundos de una crisis de pánico ,tenia el uniforme hecho un desorden la camisa desabotonada en donde se podía vislumbrar el sujetador y las mejillas muy rojas por culpa de la excitación de el momento, Pansy volvió a respirar recuperando su semblante de superioridad luego de que la profesora se marcho…estuvieron a segundos de ser descubiertas…Hermione se comenzó abrochar la camisa sin decir palabra y salio del baño seguida de Pansy que la quedo mirando…

-Te das cuenta que hubiera pasado si nos descubren ¡!!-dijo algo histérica la castaña odiando esa sonrisa burlona –¡esto no puede seguir!-lo dijo irritada

-estuvimos apunto…en todo sentido…-dijo arrastrando las palabras y haciendo sonrojar a la castaña-…vamos Granger... no me digas que todavía te da vergüenza!-murmuro con sorna fastidiada por nunca poder finalizar lo que empezaban

-Cállate!-dijo mirándola molesta como se atrevía hacer bromas con una situación así , a veces no la toleraba -me tienes harta...!-la rubia rió por ese comentario arreglándose la camisa

-Yo creo que te tengo de todo menos harta…pero si tu quieres seguir negándotelo…cosa tuya!!-se acerco a su lado mirándose en el espejo para arreglarse el cabello…como podía ser tan cínica esa sangre sucia que ase menos de un minutos jadeaba en su boca…-de todas formas sabes que esta no es la ultima ves….-dijo eso como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de ellas follando en algún rincón de el castillo…la castaña muy en su interior sabia que tenia razón, que no tenia voluntad para decirle que no , que era una serpiente asquerosa, una depravada sexual y que a ella no le iba esas cosas porque le encantaban los chicos...

-Esto esta mal !-repitió para convencerse mirando el piso complicada

-Deberías reformularte tus gustos sexuales…-ironizo mirándola, esa mirada mataba a la castaña, como podía tener unos ojos tan penetrantes que le calaran la piel de esa forma y sin mas camino con ese paso elegante hacia la puerta de salida savia que la castaña la miraba marcharse…a pesar de todo había ganado ese acierto…

...porque ahí estaba la castaña jurándose que esa fue la última vez…


End file.
